It's Simply, High School
by Violet234
Summary: Rachel Patterson likes her best friend Jason. But Jason is dating the most popular and richest girl in the school. Will Rachel tell him? Or will the truth always be hidden? If you read it, you must Review it! :


CHAPTER ONE.

I was in my apartment late one night. And I waited by the phone for him to call. I know he will… he always does on Tuesdays. I listened to music and I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I looked constantly at the clock, 12:00a.m, and 1:00am. I fought the urge to fall asleep. My best friend would call, he always does….

"Rachel, Rachel honey, get up" My mom shook me awake. I guess I slept past my alarm.

"Oh maaan!" I said getting dressed and eating something on the way out.

I was at the busy halls of my high school now.

I never liked high school. I doubt I ever will. I know it's suppose to be 'The best years of your life' But it definitely wasn't for me.

I went to my locker and put my books away.

"Morning!"

I turned around. "…Hey Jason" I said and I started to remember last night. And the missing call.

"Why you so down Rach?" He said looking confused.

"Seriously????? You have no idea why I would be upset?" I said turning back around toward my locker.

It was a silent for a moment.

"Ohhhhhhhh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was out late with Kelsey and I didn't come home until later." He said with regret in his voice.

Kelsey. I cringed at her name… My worst nightmare.

"Well, did you guys have fun?" I turned around giving him a sarcastic look.

I walked away and he followed.

"I'm so sorry Rach! Come on please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad that you missed the call. I'm mad because ever since 'she' came into the picture, you've tossed our friendship aside."

"What? That's not true at all!"

"Yeah it is true. Remember when we were supposed to go to the mall? Or when we were going to hang out yesterday at lunch?" I looked at him for a second. "She's controlling you."

"Look, I promise with all of my heart." He said holding my arm to make me stop walking. He looked at me then. Wow, was he beautiful…

"I promise you that we will go see that movie tomorrow that you always wanted to see. Remember?"

"Yeah okay. If 'SHE' doesn't come along and ruin it."

"I know you don't like each other. But she's my girl friend now. She means a lot to me. And I need my best friend to support me."

"I support YOU. Just not HER." I said. And I definitely didn't support both of them together. I think he deserved better then a stuck up cheerleader. Someone who knows him better then anyone. Someone like……… me.

As if she was listening to the whole conversation and just 'appeared' when queud. There she was walking down the halls liked she owned the school. I rolled my eyes and watched everyone move out of her way. Then she saw me. And glared at the both of us standing together.

"Well isn't it Rachel Patterson" She said standing there as if she were posing for a photo shoot.. My life is just like those high school drama movies, except the cheerleader, popular, rich girl was her. And she was ten times worse.

"Well isn't it Kelsey Smith" I almost chocked while saying her name. She paid no attention to me but instead looked at Jason.

"Come on honey, let's go." Her blonde hair waved in my face as she walked down the halls with Jason by her side.

It was the next day. And as expected, Jason didn't show up at the movies. I knew he wouldn't anyways luckily I brought some other friends with me to see the movie too. Or I would have been alone.

I walked home. Alone. And went into my bedroom. I looked on my phone and noticed I had 23 missed calls…. All from Jason. I smiled a little thinking at least that he called me. Then I listen to the 23 voicemails.

"Its Jason. I'm soooooo sorry I couldn't come today. I really hope you get this before you leave. Oh man. I'm dead aren't I? I really hope you'll forgive me! I know you don't want to hear this but I should give you a reason why I'm not going. You already probably guessed I'm with Kelsey. But she had NOTHING to do with it. It was all me and I'm so sorry!!!!"

I listened to all 23 all repeating the same things: I'm sorry, I hope you pick up the phone, please forgive me, you're the best friend I ever had.

I threw the phone on my bed and started to do my schoolwork. I then heard the doorbell ring.

I went to answer it and Jason was standing there, with a bouquet of roses. My heart filled with an emotion I tried to block for years. Love.

"What are you doing here?" I asked overwhelmed.

"I came to say sorry for the 24th time." He smiled and handed me the flowers. "I can't lose you as my friend! Kelsey means a lot to me but we've known each other since kinder garden. There isn't any way I'm just going to let it slip away. So I got you roses…. Every girl likes roses right?" He smiled. I think he already knew the answer.

He walked inside and sat on a chair in the kitchen while I got a vase and water to put them in.

"Won't Kelsey be upset that you're here? She might plan to kill me you know." I said laughing.

He laughed too "No she doesn't know I'm here. She's just my girl friend. Not a security guard" He said smiling.

I watched his smile and knew I shouldn't look. I didn't want to love him, because I never knew if he felt the same way.


End file.
